Building Rome
by La Mariannette
Summary: Roman legend, mythical creatures, a not-quite-whirlwind romance, and how one Remus Lupin became friends with one James Potter. An unorthodox story about how Remus Lupin became acquainted with lycanthropy, and how he gained his family as a result.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

…

………

…

According to ancient Roman legend – somewhere between myth and religion and law – Romulus was the founder of Rome. Seven hills, the centre being the eternal Capitoline Hill. The ancient and most noble city of _Roma_: immortalised by Virgil, tyrannised by Caesar, revolutionised by Augustus, revised by Constantine, and mythicised by Romulus and Remus.

But first there was Alba Longa.

The ancient Italian city was beautiful, resting atop rich land and ruled by the stern but gracious fist of the just King Numitor. His brother, the wily Amulius, at his side and his daughter, the lovely Rhea Silvia, at his feet, and his city flourished. Amulius was no kind soul, and by his hand his own brother was deposed, sent into exile, and King Numitor was no more.

Valiant efforts came, fighting against the cruel hand of Amulius, but to no avail. As Numitor had been sent away, Rhea Silvia was equally shunned. Sent to temples of the goddess Vesta, the lovely princess became an eternally lonely Vestal Virgin. Banned from marriage, from love, and from the bonds of family, Rhea Silvia pined gracefully. Lovely and serene, and as opposites are bound to attract, the fair Rhea caught the eyes and heart of Mars. The god of war devoted himself, heart and soul, to the eternally radiant princess and she gave hers in return and, as things are apt to go in such circumstances, Rhea Silvia soon gave birth to two hearty, healthy twin boys.

The cruel do not thrive on mercy or peaceful dealings, and thus Amulius could not overlook the two innocent infants – his own blood. Terrified of the potential of usurpation, from the hands of newborn babes, the king kidnapped the two boys and had them thrown into the River Tiber.

…

………

…

Remember that saying? 'If you want something done right, do it yourself'? Well, somebody had neglected to inform the king of this, and he left the task to a slave. Unable to be as heartless as his master demanded, the slave left the two babes in a wicker trough and watched them float away.

The infants floated down the river – how far may ever remain a mystery – and eventually came to shore. Stranded in a trough, unable to do more than cry, the newborns were found by a she-wolf, let her be called Lupa in the Roman tradition. Lupa, among the animals eternally sacred to the almighty Mars, cradled his children and took them to safety. As the sleek Lupa fed and cared for the infants, the god of war's close companion, the woodpecker, aided the wolf's search for food. Thus the boys were well guarded. However, as lovely as their infancy may have been, they were found. An older shepherd, Faustulus, took the two boys home to his wife Larentia, where the boys grew to be bold, strong, powerful men.

Kingship in their veins, the boys led a strong band of shepherds, and grew into the names given to them by the good Faustulus: Romulus and Remus.

Perhaps it was some of Mars in the boys, but eventually they got into one scrape too many. Brought to local demi-king, the twins were questioned carefully and extensively. Their inquisitor, being both clever and intuitive, noted how incredibly regal the demeanour of the young men just happened to be, and it did not take long for the man to recognise exactly who Romulus and Remus were.

Standing, tall despite age and exile, the king threw off his robes and announced to his two grandsons that he, Numitor, recognised them. Of course, they knew nothing of their _true_ past and when their grandfather revealed it to them anger and vengeance boiled in their veins. With their prowess, the quick mind of their grandfather, and the support of their capable fellow men, Romulus and Remus returned to Alba Longa for the first time since their infancy. The rebellion was short, bloody, and successful. Amulius was killed and Numitor's throne restored, much to the joy of the people.

Eager and desperate for their true family, Romulus and Remus lived with their grandfather and learned to rule in the pseudo-paradise that was Alba Longa. Nonetheless, the land of their Lupa called to them, and they pined for their wolves and their adoptive parents and the seven hills they called home. Moving back, the duo began settlements along the River Tiber, the landmark of their childhood.

Remus stood tall and picked Capitoline Hill – teasing his beloved brother and laughing about how they would end up with two cities because, after all, they could never agree.

Romulus was determined not to be outshone and claimed Palatine Hill – watching his twin carefully and desperate to create the superior of the two hilltop cities, after all, he could never take a joke.

Ever the humorous of the twins, Remus continued teasing his straight-laced brother, and every joke began to grate deeper and deeper for the sombre Romulus. In the end the two brothers stood together, gazing up at their two cities, eternally lovely. But dear Remus was restless, eager to entice a laugh from his twin, and he stood atop his higher settlement. Romulus watched, brow darkening as his brother laughed and taunted the walls of his city. Unimpressed by his brother's jeers, Romulus ignored them. Naturally, Remus could not let this slide; retaliating, the jokester began to leap back and forth over the walls protecting Palatine Hill.

Rage surged through Romulus, not unlike what had driven the duo upon the deposition of their usurping uncle Amulius, and he lashed out at Remus. Remus never did know when to stop. What had begun as a joke escalated and as the brothers fought, tooth and nail, Romulus found himself – breathing heavily – standing over his brother's body. Distraught, as one ought to be, Romulus took a deep breath and braced himself. Standing tall, the remaining brother took Remus's men and Remus's hill and marked the first two of seven hills. Eventually the city merged, beautiful and blossoming and the once-outlaws were now upstanding citizens, and Palatine Hill met Capitoline Hill and they met five others and they became _Roma_, the city and jewel of King Romulus.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Chapter one and one Remus John Lupin_


	2. Chapter I

_**Chapter I**_

...

..........

...

There is something about hospitals that makes people uneasy, even if it is the cheerful local clinic, and for some reason people love avoiding hospitals, even if they know they need to be there. John Mars Lupin was no exception. In fact, were it not for his son he would have never stepped foot in a hospital. He had been in a hospital for two reasons now, both for his son. Once for the boy's birth, and then there was this. Wincing, he waited and stood as his friend from Hogwarts stepped out and greeted him warmly. His voice was anxious, worried, as he questioned his friend, "Emily. You're here. Can you take him? Can you take care of him?"

Sighing, Emily Prewett shook her head and said, "I can't. I'm sorry. I haven't been here for over a year now, there's no way that I can catch up on everything and still help him. And with Gideon and Fabian, Mars, I don't even have the time to work with him even if I could. But I know a girl, young, but she's excellent. She has the talent for it, she's adamant in the idea of equal rights for _all_ wizards, and she's wonderful with kids."

Desperately trying to control himself, he nodded and followed Emily into the wing. "If you can't, then just the best. I don't want him to have to deal with this."

"Especially with Sylvia dead?" Emily asked, turning back to look at him archly.

Eyes narrowing, he snapped, "Even if she was strutting around the way she used to I wouldn't want it for him. He's my son Emily."

Holding up her hands in defence and submission, she pushed the door open and watched as a small, brown-haired boy of five flung himself into the man's arms and cried, "Dad! I was scared. They said you'd come, but you weren't coming."

Mars' heart tugged and he held the boy and soothed, "I'm here Remus. You don't need to be scared anymore."

"This man came in, and he said he was the best Healer they had. And he was mean. He was scary. I didn't like him Dad."

Looking up at Emily, Mars Lupin said firmly, "She's good with children? I want her. I don't want my son with anyone else."

Emily Prewett nodded and smiled, "I'll go get her right now."

Breathing in deeply, he looked at his son and said worriedly, "Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

Trying desperately to be brave for his father, who he obviously adored, Remus pulled himself straighter and said, "I'm okay Dad. But one night, they called it the full moon, it hurt. I couldn't remember what I was doing, and I hurt all over. I've never hurt that badly before."

His eyes stinging, he pulled the valiant little boy into his arms and said, "We'll make it better Remus. You'll be okay. I'll do everything I can to make it better."

Unsure of what to do, and terrified by the fact that his father looked so lost, Remus patted his father's arm and smiled, a tooth missing and making the smile all the more adorable, "It's okay Dad. Everything's going to be okay, right?"

Standing as the door opened again, Mars smiled down at his son and nodded, "I hope so. Yes, Remus, it will."

Emily stepped in and the woman who followed stunned the man. Forgetting that he was a thirty five year old father, he saw her. When he remembered himself, he thought that it should be illegal for a Healer to be so beautiful. Mediterranean looks graced her elegantly, her face a round, fair flattery of large almond eyes and full Italian lips, and a perfect English nose. Swallowing, he shook himself as Emily said, "Mars, this is Rhea Laurenzia. Rhea, this is John Mars Lupin – call him Mars if you know what's good for you. And this is his son, Remus."

Both Emily and Mars watched as wheels clicked behind her transparent eyes. For a moment she stood, her eyes scanning his features critically, as if searching for something beyond his face. After a deep breath she held out a hand to the man, saying with a smooth voice that held no trace of the Italian so obvious in her features, "Rhea Laurenzia at your service sir. And you must be Remus."

She knelt before the boy, who took an instant liking to her pretty features and nodded, "Yes. And I'm five years old."

A smile lit her face, making it even more stunning than before, and she spoke seriously, "I'm sure you are. I've heard about you from some of my partners. A very brave young man from what I've heard. And certainly a handsome one."

Swelling with pride, Remus attempted to be modest and humble, "Everyone says I look like Dad. Did the man with the mean eyes tell you about me?"

Laughing quickly, the woman looked up at Mars Lupin for a moment before turning back to the boy, "Yes. He did. And he may have mean eyes, but he spoke very highly of you Mister Lupin."

Giggling at being called the name he associated with his father, Remus said, "He scared me."

Her guileless eyes twinkling, she leaned forward and spoke in a mock whisper, "Well, you know what? He scares me too." She smiled as Remus laughed, and then she said gently, "Look, there's a counter just outside the room and to the right. If you tell the lady at the desk that Rhea sent you she'll give you a bar of chocolate. Do you like chocolate?"

Eyes lighting up at the thought of chocolate in his little boy's face, he nodded before asking seriously, "Which way is right?"

Laughing again, she knelt behind him and asked, "Do you know you letters?" As he nodded she grinned and said, "Here. Hold up your hands. Hold the thumb and the pointer out like this, so it makes an L."

Obedient, he did so, then frowned at the thought that something was wrong. Lifting his right hand slightly above the left, Remus pointed out sternly, "But this L's backwards."

Her laughter jingling again, she nodded, "Oh, you _are_ a bright boy. The one with the backwards L is your right hand. Think of it this way, the L is the left hand."

Eyes going wide in realization, the little boy looked up at her in awe and said, pointing to the right, "So if I go that way to the counter the lady shall give me some chocolate?"

"Just don't forget to tell them that I sent you. She shan't give you anything if you don't tell her I sent you. Now run along, and I'll speak with your father for a moment."

Giggling, the little boy ran from the room and Rhea Laurenzia straightened, looking levelly at Mars Lupin before saying, "I will not accept charges. I refuse." Eyes going wide, wondering how she had been so excellent with his boy, Mars opened his mouth to argue. Then she laughed and said again, "I'll get your address from the records and be at your house tomorrow afternoon at six, when I get off work. Good day Mister Lupin."

And she was gone. It seemed she for all the tolerance she had with children, she lacked any tolerance for her own age group and elders. Still stunned, he glared at Emily as she said sheepishly, "Did I forget to mention that she's gorgeous, judgmental, tries your temper all the time, and nearly impossible to defeat in an argument?"

Giving up completely, Mars shrugged and walked out, "Well, if Remus likes her, I can deal with her."

He wondered if he would ever be able to get past her beauty as he approached her. She was kneeling before his son, beaming as the boy offered her a piece of his precious chocolate bar. Shaking her head, she laughed, "No, no, it's okay. I can get chocolate from back there whenever I want. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at six, okay?"

Nodding, Remus turned to his father as she left. Mars laughed at the sight of the boy, chocolate smeared on his face in the way only a five year old boy can manage, and he smiled as Remus held out a chocolate-y hand to his father. "I like her Dad. Do you want some chocolate? There's a little left."

Still laughing, Mars split what was left of the chocolate and tossed a piece into his son's mouth, eating the smaller piece easily. Deciding it was safer than holding the chocolate-covered hand, he picked the boy up easily, smiling at Remus' laughter, and said, "We're cleaning you up before we go anywhere. Now, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

From the corner Rhea Laurenzia watched with a smile as Mars Lupin walked off with his son in his arms. Turning the corner, her long dark hair whipping in its ponytail, she left, a smile on her face that told nothing of the secret she seemed to know.

…

………

…

_Up Next: The first full moon_


	3. Chapter II

_**Chapter II**_

...

.........

...

Mars Lupin was, yet again, bent over his work. With a groan he began to stand as he heard the knock at the door. He stood in the doorway of the room as the door swung open and Remus chided, "Rhea! You're three minutes late!"

The little boy had taken to the woman more than even Mars had anticipated, and he smiled as she laughed and closed the door. Still laughing, Rhea knelt before Remus, "Oh, is that so? Then next time I'll have to say I'll come at five after, so I'll be early. How are you?"

Face falling at the thought of her being a whole _five minutes_ later than usual, Remus wrinkled his nose in distaste. However, he replied to her question dutifully, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, "I'm tired. I'm really tired. I was tired yesterday too."

Cupping his chin in her hand, she turned his face to the left and to the right, disgusted by the pallor in it at so young an age. Rage darkened her eyes and she pressed a kiss to Remus' hair, saying, "I know, believe me, I know. You're going to be coming with me tonight, to the clinic. It's the full moon again."

A bright boy of five, Remus could remember all too vividly the events of the last full moon, and he asked uncertainly, "Will it hurt like last month?"

Holding him to her while he clung to her as he had always wanted to cling to a mother, she shook her head sadly, "Yes. I'm sorry. Oh, God, I'm so sorry Remus. I'm sorry."

Squeezing his eyes shut in hopes it would make the tears in his eyes go away, Remus begged softly, "Will you be there?"

"Yes," Rhea said, standing and placing Remus on her hip as she walked into the kitchen and placed him on the counter. Reaching for a towel, she looked at the boy intently as she dampened it, "I'll be there. Don't worry about that." Pressing a kiss to Remus' hair and wiping his little face with the soft towel, she set him down and said, "Now, go get your things and we'll head down to the clinic."

Nodding, the boy ran off and Rhea turned, finding herself face to face with Mars Lupin. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted the damp towel, wiping her cheeks with it. "Thank you. You have no idea how much you've helped."

She turned away from him, her eyes closing as tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes. Slamming her hand, hard, on the counter, she exclaimed, "It's no good! I've been working, we've been doing everything there is! It's no use!"

Turning her face so she was forced to look at him, he stepped closer to her and said gently, "Don't do this to yourself. It's only been a month. And you've been wonderful. Better than I had even dared to hope you'd be. You've done more for him than you know."

"I've done nothing!" Rhea cried. "You've been doing everything, working night and day to make it possible. And I've just been sitting there watching everything fail!"

He took another step towards her and said, "No, you've done more than you know."

She looked and swallowed as her words shrivelled on her tongue, realizing that the silver of Remus' eyes was no side affect of his predicament, but they were exactly his father's eyes. A captivating, devastating silver grey. And he was close, much, much too close, and they were in a completely improper position, especially if Remus were to walk in. She would move away, she told herself, once she was able to breathe properly again, once she was able to breathe at all again. Her body, however, seemed to taunt her thoughts and she stepped towards him. He was tall, taller than she had thought, or maybe she was smaller than she thought, and he was warm and strong. And she tilted her head up to him.

He looked at her and realized her eyes were a brown, almost hazel with the honey they seemed dipped in, and they were even more beautiful than the innocence that framed them. And she smelled entirely too good to be legal for a woman working with a man in his home. And she was close, much, much too close to be good for either of them if his son were to walk in. He was going to back away any minute now, once he stopped staring at her and began thinking again. However, he felt her take a step towards him and his arm moved automatically, curling around her waist. She was small, smaller than he had expected, and he felt large and powerful, and she was firm and lithe against him. And he bent closer to her.

And he would have kissed her. He would have forgotten all codes of conduct and kissed her in his kitchen, had Remus not asked, innocently from the doorway, "Dad? Rhea?"

The two sprang apart, flustered and shocked. Rhea looked back at him with wide eyes and stepped towards Remus, taking the boy's hand and saying, "Come on, let's go. Your father will meet us there."

She walked off with his son and he wondered. What had just happened; what would have happened had Remus not walked in? Shaking his head, he followed them to the clinic.

Twenty minutes later Rhea followed them out of the clinic, wondering what had happened to her resolve and why she was going with them anywhere at all. Mars held the door open for her and Remus and grinned as they walked in. It was a table against the wall, made for two, or three. Rhea slid into her chair easily, her eyes widening as Mars slid into the chair across from her. Bouncing and giggling, Remus sat, thrilled at being able to sit next to both of them. He wriggled and fidgeted until Rhea stood, placed him firmly in the chair, and sat down again, laughing at his childish anxiety. But the little boy didn't hold still until the waitress came to the table and asked, "Mister Lupin? What would you be having today?"

Mars Lupin grinned and patiently ordered for himself and for his son. Turning to Rhea, the waitress asked innocently, "Missis Lupin, what about you?"

Rhea turned scarlet, too stunned to speak. Remus seemed ecstatic at seeing her flustered, and Mars chuckled and saved the shocked woman further self-embarrassment. "She'll have the same as me. Thanks very much."

The waitress nodded politely and left, whispering to Remus as she passed, "Your mum's a quiet woman, isn't she? Pretty too."

Delighted at the thought of Rhea being his mother, Remus nodded. He was unusually perceptive for a five year old boy, perhaps his premature love of books and observations had done more than his father suspected. Playing easily the role of the innocent five year old, he kicked his father. Mars' head jerked up and he kicked his son back lightly, wondering what had caused the calm little boy to be suddenly so jumpy. A plan forming in his head, Remus reached under the table and kicked his father's foot into Rhea.

Mars stared, terrified, at his son, wondering if the boy had any idea he had just initiated a game of footsie he was _much_ too old to be playing at dinner. However, he repressed a laugh as Rhea's head snapped up, eyes wide and shocked. And he couldn't contain the chuckle as she kicked him back. Remus sat back, pleased with himself, and began to play with the menu, fully aware that there was a game of footsie going on, all because of him.

Then the food came, and Rhea's sense of place, time, and manners returned to her. Without thinking, she reached under the table and placed a hand on Mars' knee, saying quietly, "Mars. Not now."

Subconsciously repeating her gesture, Mars placed a hand on her knee in return, his thumb running idly over the fabric of her robes just above her knee. Just as naturally as it had come, his hand left and Rhea, mind whirling, touched her knee where his hand had been and wondered why his hand was so large and warm, and why his touch was so gentle.

And she ate in silence, and followed the playful Remus and the laughing Mars back to clinic without a word. And silently she left Remus alone in the room and looked up at Mars. Looking at her, and wondering if she had any idea how gorgeous she was, he said, "Rhea, don't worry about staying up if he sleeps. He'll wake you up, no problem. Don't exhaust yourself; he's a deep sleeper. You don't need to stay up if he's asleep. Don't exhaust yourself."

Rhea nodded, and Mars took a closer look at her. Instantly he realized she was already exhausted. Without even thinking of what he was doing, Mars pulled her into his arms, stunned as she rested her head against his shoulder and clung to him. And she smelled much too good, as her scent was currently clouding his senses. He pulled her closer, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the strong, solid chest that was rising and falling ever so slowly. She stood, not thinking about anything save the extreme relief to be leaning against him. Then her senses came back to her and she pulled away, saying, "Let's go back inside. Remus will be exhausted, and he'll want you to say goodnight."

Mars nodded and watched as she swept back into the room. Remus was asleep within moments, and smiling fondly, he tucked his son in the way he knew the boy wished to be tucked in. He began to leave, and turned back to where Rhea stood, watching Remus. Turning back to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed slightly, repeating the words from earlier gently, "Don't exhaust yourself Rhea. Go to sleep."

She turned to face him and he saw the deep fatigue glazing her eyes. Engulfing her in his arms again, he bent to kiss her forehead as she tilted her head up to look at him. Their lips met and shock overwhelmed them both, but it melted almost instantly. His hands went to her neck, playing the bare and exposed slender neck and cupping her face. She clung to him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she strained against him.

It was Rhea who broke away, shocked and appalled. "We can't do this," she said, her voice soft.

Arms wrapping around her, Mars looked down at her and begged softly, his silver eyes pleading, "One more. Just one."

It was a battle of the eyes, silver locked on brown, and then her resolve melted. Eyes fluttering closed, her fingers dug into his shoulders as he kissed her again. She felt her feet lift off the ground and she wondered if he even realized he was holding her. Then he deepened the kiss and she forgot to think. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as one of his hands cupped her neck and the other pressed her taunt against him. This time they broke away naturally.

He looked down at her, at her cloudy eyes, flushed face, and lush lips. And he saw it instantly, the bone-deep fatigue that was hindering her reasoning. And that, under any other circumstances, she would have never permitted that exchange. And that, with her current lack of thought, she would permit much more than a kiss.

It took all of his self-control, and much of the self-control he didn't have, to pull away from her, pressing a last kiss to her forehead, and leave. Feeling as if shell shocked, Rhea lowered herself onto the chair and curled up, holding a finger gingerly to her lips before letting it fall as she drifted into slumber. And it was in that position that Remus would wake her.

And it was in that same position in that same chair that she would sit up the next night, her extreme fatigue driven away by anxiety. It was the full moon, and she was waiting worriedly for the moment to come that she could run to Remus. It came, much later than she would have liked, and she darted across the empty clinic. Flinging the door open, she saw Remus instantly, curled up in a little ball, crying. Heart ripping out of her chest, she felt tears sting her eyes and she wrapped a blanket around him, lifting him into her arms and cradling him.

He didn't like to cry. At the age of five, Remus Lupin understood that crying would do him no good. But at the age of five, there was no other way to deal with the pain. Clinging desperately to Rhea, he managed painfully, "It hurt. It still hurts."

Understanding that, apart from the physical pain, there were emotional wounds that would strike deep and hard, and that there was nothing she could do about them, her grip on the little boy tightened and she nodded into his hair. "I know Remus; I know. But it's over now, you're going to be okay."

"Promise?"

Feeling her heart shatter, she rocked him and nodded, "Yes, I promise. You're going to be wonderful, the best little boy of your age. It'll be okay."

Now slightly reassured, and slightly comforted, Remus looked up at her through tear-filled eyes and asked, "Where's Dad? I want my dad."

Wondering why on earth she agreed with the statement so wholeheartedly, Rhea wiped his dampened cheeks and nodded, "I know. They kicked him out; they said he couldn't stay, or he would be here. He wanted to be here. And he'll be here tomorrow. Don't worry."

Lifting up the arm he had been holding to him, he said softly, "I'm bleeding Rhea. It hurts."

Stiffening, Rhea stood, Remus tight in her arms, and swept out of the room, hating it with a passion she couldn't even begin to explain. Placing the boy lightly on the counter, she cleaned it first, a Muggle method that she, as a Muggle-born, never forgot to perform. Remus clamped his mouth shut, though tears squeezed in the corners of his eyes. Closing her eyes softly to hide her own tears, she healed the wound quickly, wishing it was as easy to heal whatever it was that was hurting the little boy most. Taking him in her arms again, she dressed him easily, knowing the little boy was exhausted, and placed him on the bed. She had hardly set him down when his little hand clamped on hers. Looking up at her with shining silver-grey eyes, he begged in the way only a five year old could, "I don't want to be by myself Rhea. It's scary."

Melting instantly, Rhea slid down beside him and held him, only allowing herself to fall asleep after she felt Remus relax and tumble into his own world of slumber. They slept, curled up, even more beautiful than any picture could have ordained.

Mars stepped into the room and felt the breath leave him, and he stared, unable to do anything but. He had seen her pictures of Mother Mary with her child, and he thought instantly of the Madonna as he looked at the woman with his son. Something stirred in his gut and he turned to leave, to leave them in peace. Then he remembered the words of the medi-wizards, that they should be retain a diurnal schedule, even if it tires them for a day or two.

Mars reached out for Rhea first, shaking her awake slightly. She turned her head, her arms still firmly around Remus, and purred softly. Biting back a moan, he brushed her hair from her face, realizing it was the first time he had ever seen it down. "Rhea," he said softly, bending to brush a kiss over her forehead, "wake up. It's past ten."

Rhea eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Mars, whispering thickly, "Mars. Remus asked for you."

A great bolt of pain shot through him at the realization that it had been his son's greatest time of need, and he hadn't been there. His jaw tightened, but he stopped and looked at Rhea as her hand touched his cheek gently, soothing him immediately. She sat up and felt a wave of compassion, understanding his feeling of having done nothing when he should have done everything. Neither of them spoke, but Mars' hand fisted in her long hair and brought her to him, kissing her gently. They were close now, and she could smell his scent again, as she could two days ago when he kissed her before. Eyes falling shut, she wrapped her arms around him and let him kiss her.

Opening one eye cautiously, Remus grinned. He too had woken when the hushed conversation between the two had begun. Maybe these adults weren't quite as clueless as he took them to be. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then managed to open one eye slightly enough that he could see, and still look like he was fast asleep. Watching, he suppressed a smile as his father pressed a kiss to Rhea's forehead and asked, "How is he? How was he?"

"Beautiful," Rhea said softly, turning to brush the little boy's matted hair from his forehead, "like always."

Smiling now, Mars bent down and whispered in his son's ear, "Remus. Guess who?"

Just remembering how much he had missed his father, Remus forgot about looking sleepy and jumped into his father's arms, burying himself in them and saying, "Dad!"

Absorbed in his son, Mars did not turn back to Rhea until Remus ran at her, jumping into her arms and burying his face in her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back again, Mars noticed, and wished, fleetingly, that she would have left it down, free. Rhea smiled, giving Remus a large, smacking kiss that had the little boy laughing and wriggling in her arms. Becoming serious now, Remus looked up at her and said, "Are you going to come see me today?"

Smiling, Rhea placed Remus down, bending so she looked directly at him. Her voice was soft, serious, but her words brought a smile to Remus' face, "Of course."

Remus loved her dearly, Mars realized, and wondered how much longer it could be that they expected Rhea to come by everyday, and to take Remus to attempt after attempt to do something about the lycanthropy that would haunt him forever if they didn't. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he looked down at Remus and said softly, "Alright, Remus, you get all your stuff together. I'll be waiting for you outside. Come on Rhea."

Smiling as Remus went, humming idly, to his work, Rhea followed the tall man outside and gasped as Mars turned quickly and pinned her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Her gasp became a shuddering moan as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, stunned by the fiery passion. She clung to him, though it wouldn't have mattered since his body was pinning her tightly against the wall. Then, exactly as Remus opened the door, he let her go. Running his lips along her neck, he murmured, "I'll see you later."

And he left, swinging Remus up into his arms and walking out with his son at his hip. But he stopped and turned as Rhea grabbed a pair of white robes and rounded the corner out of sight. But he didn't see as she sank to the ground, shaking helplessly. And he didn't see as a veil fell over her eyes, hiding the emotions she always let show. Because she knew she had to work. Because she had her priorities. And because of him.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Birthdays and crossed boundaries_


	4. Chapter III

_**Chapter III**_

...

.........

...

Four months flew by. Mars' everyday was consumed, packed to the point he came home and collapsed. If he wasn't working or taking Remus somewhere, he was with Rhea discussing new potions, new developments, new bills, something. Or listening to her explain fundamentals of being a werewolf to Remus, who was learning with shocking speed and understanding the trials he would have to face as a werewolf. Full moons were the worst. He would arrive at the clinic, anxious, and then he would melt at the sight of Rhea, drained and exhausted, bending backwards to see Remus smile. In those four months Remus had fallen for Rhea, blatantly adoring the woman as though she was his mother, and she had fallen for him just as deeply in return. Rhea had brought the young boy into the light of childhood, with friends and everything.

The first of which had been Elizabeth Potter, a witch about two years younger than Mars Lupin, who worked at St. Mungo's and had helped supervise Rhea's initial training just over two years earlier. It seemed a stroke of good fortune that the woman had a son just Remus' age. In one of her desperate attempts to shower Remus, Rhea had introduced them, and became delighted at the fact that the two boys took to each other immediately. Mars had fallen for it too, and had allowed himself to befriend the hospitable and open Elizabeth Potter, who seemed to have no desire to inform her five year old son that Rhea was _not_ Remus' mother. The thing that she seemed to have noticed was that Mars, and Rhea, took no offense to it, and in fact seemed a little eased by the fact that it could be thought.

Today, Mars mused, was a direct result of that. For the first time he could remember in months he was completely alone at a time of month that did not have a full moon in its near forecast. And it was his birthday. He could almost laugh. It was a beautiful present, he thought, to have a day completely to himself after so much bustle and difficulty. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, jumping sky high as he heard a voice whisper silkily in his ear, "Happy birthday sleeping beauty."

Whirling around, he smiled when he saw Rhea. He had fallen even deeper in the hole that was affection for her, yet there had been nothing in four months. Not a kiss, not a hug, hardly even the friendly pat that was dwarfed by the exchange of the first full moon they had experienced together. Laughing, he squeezed her hand and said, "Well now, hello stranger. What a nice birthday present. I haven't seen you in ages."

She too laughed at that, considering she had seen him the night before. Pulling him upright, she shoved him towards the stairs and commanded, "Go get ready. I'm taking you out today. It's your birthday. You can't just sit at home by yourself."

"I can't?" he moaned, curious as to why she wanted to ruin his hard-earned peace. "That's exactly what I was going to do."

"You know what?" Rhea snapped. Then she softened and looked up at him. "I realized something this morning. The only time we've ever been alone together is in the clinic, and the only other place I've ever seen you is at dinner or here. So we're going to change that. We're going to spend the day together. And I'm going to see you _not_ sitting at home. Now go get dressed so we can go. You can't go out in your pajamas, John."

Grumbling about how his name was _Mars_, not bloody sodding _John_ – amongst other things – Mars ambled up the stairs, though he was thrilled at the thought of spending a day alone with the half Italian beauty on his couch. The day sped by, a gorgeous day as they walked and talked through the bright sun and playful breeze of the day. It was at around seven that night when they came, laughing, back into the Lupin house, after a light and easy dinner. Laughing, Rhea teased him playfully and began to laugh as he dove after her. A bout of playful teasing ended as Mars gained the upper hand. Rhea's laughter died on her lips, as did the chuckles of Mars, when he pinned her between his arms and straddled her hips, directly above her as she lay on the floor. Eyes wide, she asked slowly, "Mars?"

Remembering how her fingers had dug into his shoulders, he bent his elbows slightly, coming closer to her. His voice was soft, "You got my name right this time, witch. I've missed you Rhea."

She could remember perfectly, especially how his body had tightened to hold her, but she stuttered, "What do you mean? I've seen you every day."

Shifting his weight onto one arm so he could use the other, he stroked her cheek and said, "You know what I'm talking about. You're even more beautiful when you're flustered."

Using the reference to her appearance as motivation, she pulled off being surprisingly stern for a woman pinned beneath a handsome man. "That was just lust. It means nothing. Please, John, don't do this."

Placing his other hand down and lowering himself even closer to her, he whispered hoarsely, "My name is _Mars_, dammit woman, not _John_. What the bloody hell kind of name is _John_? Dammit, you've distracted me. That's not the point! Nobody has ever fallen in lust with me. No, Rhea, it's not lust. I don't know what it is, but I've yet to see a case where lust involves a man falling over his own feet when he sees a woman with his child. I've watched you with Remus, and whatever it is it's for him. And for Remus there could never be lust; he would never invoke such a shallow emotion from anyone."

There was nothing to say to that, especially since she agreed with it, and she moaned, a moan of helplessness and inability to fight back. He lowered himself a little more, and she stiffened and pressed her eyes shut as his body brushed hers. His lips brushed over her closed eyes and she gasped, her eyes snapping open. He let go, his body covering hers and he pressed gentle kisses along her cheek. His voice was low, "I need you Rhea. Please."

She shook her head despite the pounding in her brain and the mush that was her heart as she looked at him. "We can't. It isn't proper. We can't do –. Dammit, yes. Oh, God, Mars, what are we doing?"

He scooped her into his arms and carried her into his room, shaking his head, "I have no idea. But I don't think I'll regret it." Her fingers slid beneath the bottom of his blazer, skin against skin and he shuddered. "No, I won't regret anything."

With an ease uncharacteristic of a man who had been widowed for five years, he slid her jacket from her shoulders. Moving his lips from hers, he whispered, "Have you done this before?"

As she shook her head he felt a flash of triumph, one that melted into something much deeper and more difficult for him to deal with as she said, "I don't think I'll regret anything either. Oh, God, Mars."

He pulled her hair free, smiling as it fell everywhere, tousled beneath her as he laid her tenderly on the bed. Pressing her against him, he kissed her with a searing passion, forgetting to feel triumphant as her fingers dug into his shoulders and she managed, "Mars. Please."

Kissing her again, he took her with a single word against her lips, "Rhea."

After what seemed like an eternity, she stirred against him and whispered, "What do we do now?"

Groaning, he pressed a kiss to her hair and refused to open his eyes, "Don't know. Don't care. Come here Rhea. And say my name again."

Obliging willingly, she burrowed into his arms and ran her hand across the underside of his jaw. But she asked again, "Mars. What on earth are we supposed to do now?"

Much more seasoned in the aftermath than she, he pinned her down and rolled on top of her. He kissed her again, smiling at the shock in her eyes. His voice was gentle, reassuring as he held her closer than she had thought possible, "We take things as they come. And don't worry, Rhea."

Her question died on a moan and she flung her arms around him.

They slept better than either of them could have boasted of sleeping in months. Bending forward, he kissed the woman who sat on the edge of his bed easily and said, "Good morning beautiful. I ruined your shirt last night."

Laughing, she returned the kiss easily and replied, "It was an old one anyway. I'll just borrow one of yours. What time is it?"

"Time to eat and get Remus within the hour," Mars teased, handing her a shirt.

She slipped it on, leaving it unbuttoned as she turned to him, standing shirtless in the middle of the small room. Her arms slid around his bare waist and she leaned against him, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Though he hadn't expected it, it hardly surprised him and he held her back, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair as he whispered, "Rhea. Come on, let's go get Remus."

Nodding, she buttoned up her shirt, or rather _his_ shirt, and followed him. Her eyes widened as she saw a chocolate covered little boy with brown hair and silver-grey eyes standing proudly next to a little boy with messy black hair and eyes to match the chocolate he too was coated in. "Remus?" Rhea gasped, "What on earth have you been doing?"

Shrugging, Remus grinned, "Chocolate. It was my idea."

"I bet it was, you little devil," Rhea snapped, kneeling down and hoisting the boy onto her knee. "Now tell me, who actually took all that chocolate?"

"James," Remus replied instantly, pointing to the other boy as Elizabeth Potter ran down the stairs and smiled.

"Oh, you're here!" She laughed, eyeing her own son warily before picking up her wand and saying, "_Scourgify_." She ignored James' squeals as he was scrubbed clean, and Remus' accompanied protests as she turned the spell onto him too. "They're horrible Rhea. Remus has the brains to think up these kinds of things, and James has the sly tricks to pull it off. I don't know what we were thinking, putting them together." Rhea laughed and straightened as Remus and James, now clean, ran off to escape the adults. "They were wonderful until that though. My little one, Alexandra, is still asleep. Thank Merlin."

Grinning, Rhea laughed again. Mars placed a hand on her shoulder and said to the other woman, "Thank you Elizabeth. You have no idea how helpful that was. I haven't had a better night's sleep in months. I'll take James one night, return the favour. Merlin knows anyone with one of those monsters needs a break."

"Oh, don't worry," Elizabeth laughed. "My best friend doesn't have any kids, and she and her husband adore my two. They take them away for the weekend every so often, enough for me to not strangle them both. Andrew would be here, but the Ministry called him away for something."

Rhea wrinkled her nose. If there was anything she disapproved of, it was the habits of the Ministry of Magic. But she said nothing, and looked up at Mars as he said, "Well, the offer stands if you ever need it. I'll go get Remus now, we have some things we need to do."

Elizabeth smiled and pointed where the kids would be. The moment he left she turned on Rhea and said, "I'm guessing you had fun last night. You have a particular glow that could only mean one thing."

Flushing scarlet, Rhea stammered, "Oh, dear Lord. It's not that obvious, is it? Oh, God."

Laughing, Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh, no, don't worry dear. I've seen it in myself often enough to recognize it in others. It flatters you Rhea. I'm sure he's noticed it too, because you look radiant. Not many women have the ability to capture the attention of an older man, especially one as devoted to his work and child as Mars Lupin. And not many people have the ability to survive calling him _John_ more than once. Good luck to you Rhea. And here they are. See you soon."

Rhea, still flustered, said goodbye quickly and within minutes was with Mars and Remus in their house. Feeling as though she'd crossed a terrible line that shouldn't have been crossed, she said briskly, "Well, I've got to go. I'll be back tonight, just to check on Remus. See you then."

Before Mars could interject, and before Remus could complain, she was gone. He frowned and that night when he lay in bed, half asleep, it was a nasty jolt to find that he was reaching for emptiness.

- III – III – III -

Two weeks later Mars stormed into the clinic, tense and worried. Rhea had come and gone daily, but he hadn't gotten more than a glimpse of her every time. There was no way he would let this estrangement go on any longer. The young woman at the desk, Jane Podmore, stood and beckoned him behind the counter. He had come to know her well, partly because she was friends with Rhea. His mind elsewhere, he yelped as her hand came crashing down, none too lightly, on his cheek. Placing a hand on his cheek where she had slapped him, he demanded, "What in the name of Merlin was that for Podmore?"

She was tall, and she looked him directly in the eye as she said coldly, "I don't know what happened, but you're a stupid ass, Lupin. I never saw Rhea as happy as she was the past few months with you and Remus. And I've never seen her as quiet and dejected as she's been the past week or so. A friend of mine from school, Lynch, asked her out to dinner for tonight. And let me tell you, I've seen her act a number of ways towards men who like her, but I've never seen her look so apathetic about saying yes to one before. I've seen her cocky, playful, excited, and even anxious. What the hell did you do to her?"

He turned to argue with her, ready to say that was what he was trying to figure out when the rest of her rant sunk in. His whole physique fell and his eyes dulled. Jane was no fool, and she understood in an instant that he was as much at a loss in regards to Rhea as she was. Unable to help herself, she felt the anger drain from her as he said numbly, "She's going out with someone tonight? She's going out?"

Despite the fact she was no longer angry at him, she held her position of resentment and snapped, "Yes, she is. And it's six, she's gone anyway. Good day Lupin."

Feeling as though she'd hit a lot more than his cheek, he stepped into his house and felt another blow deep in his gut as Remus grinned toothily up at him and said, "Rhea was just over. She said she might stop by later when I get back home, but she was going somewhere. And Miss Eli's going to pick me up now."

He smiled and nodded, keeping up a cheerful facade until his son was gone. Sinking into the chair, he began to comprehend the words he had understood earlier. Rhea was out, with another man. Something sick, beyond rage, a dark, twisted version of jealousy and dilapidated self-resentment boiled within him. For nearly two hours he paced, beating himself, hacking at himself, and breaking at the thought of anyone else touching her. Then he turned and did something he hadn't done since years before his son was born. It was a bar, and a shady one at that. But he didn't care. They had drinks strong enough to make him stop thinking. One after the other, shots of Firewhiskey seared his throat. He merely waved the bartender off as he asked curiously, "Damn, man, how many of those can you take? Usually two'll get them good and pissed."

"High tolerance," Mars Lupin slurred, downing the sixth shot.

Five shots later, and a whole lot drunker than anyone could have known, he stumbled towards the exit. In his stupor he didn't notice the three burly men that ambled after him. Perhaps it was his drunkenness that floored him with one kick. He could hardly feel the kicks, until the heavy boot came in contact with his jaw. He tripped slightly, pulling himself to his feet. Wiping the blood from his lip, he swung, catching the largest of the men hard in the jaw. Even drunk, Mars felt a strange sense of pride in knowing he had hurt the strongest of the three, and he lashed out again and again, oblivious to the blows he was receiving in return. But even a drunk man will fall, and fall he did.

Spitting, he attempted to pull himself upright. His voice was slurred, but the his three attackers understood him well enough. "Come on, kick me again, bloody bastards! I'm still down! I'm so fucking _drunk_ I don't give a damn if you kill me now! Take it while you can, fucking chavs."

He stumbled to his feet again and felt punch after punch land on the others, and he began to feel the punches that landed on him. Feeling blood run down his face, and his throat crack from the abuse he had given it, he yelled hoarsely, "Come on you gutless bastard! I'm alive! I'm still alive!"

For another few moments he continued until something jerked him out of his drunken stupor. At the mere sound of her voice he turned and grunted as a fist connected hard with his jaw. She was stunned, terrified, and worried as she called helplessly, "Mars! Oh, dear Lord, Mars! Dammit! _Stupefy_!"

Within moments the three others were prone around him, and she ran to Mars as he crumbled. Catching him in her embrace, she slammed a few galleons on the bar and snapped, "This should suffice. Thank you."

The bartender scooped up the change and with a flick of his wand scooped up the three unconscious figures just outside his bar. Meanwhile Rhea managed to get the nearly unconscious figure of Mars Lupin back to his house. Elizabeth Potter stood instantly when Rhea stumbled in, and she nodded and left as Rhea snapped, "Good God, go home Eli. I'm with him."

However, as she disapparated, she said quickly, "Remus is upstairs. He's worried."

Rhea's eyes hardened, the only sign she had heard. And Eli left. Grinning foolishly, Mars looked up at her and said, "I'm alive."

Rhea nodded curtly and knelt beside where she had all but dropped Mars. She swore violently and with a simple charm sobered him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but her voice was hard and angry as she snapped, "You idiot! You stupid idiot! What business did you have going and getting drunk like that?! I was worried out of my mind! And Remus was terrified! You stupid, senseless, brute!"

His head throbbed, and he stared at her through glazed eyes. "You're here," he said dazedly.

"Of course I'm here!" Rhea cried, fiercely denying the presence of tears in her eyes. "Who else would Remus and Eli call when they came back and there was no one here?! Oh, you had better be grateful that the bartender called and told me what you were doing. You idiot! You could have hurt yourself! You could've been hurt!"

Her words became a speedy and anxious flow of Italian, and the musical language throbbed in his head. He reached up to touch his head, wondering how it could hurt so devastatingly badly, and gratefully accepted the potion she shoved at him. However, the moment his head cleared he took in her tearful face and said, "Would you have cared? You left."

A sob choked past her defences and she slapped him weakly, "Of course I cared! I'm not a whore Mars! I don't sleep with every man I know!"

The thought that she even imagined he thought that of her sickened him and he replied gently, "I never thought that. I know that. I said no regrets, and I don't, but I thought you did."

"How could I?" Rhea demanded, ignoring his yelps as she pressed disinfectant to his cuts and swollen lip. She shoved a raw steak at him, holding it gingerly against his black eye. "I was scared! Dammit, Mars, I was terrified out of my mind! How am I to know what you thought?!"

As he sat up and looked at her he felt a sickening jolt, that she really believed that. "Merlin, Rhea, I've done everything I know how to do to tell you that you mean something here. To me, and to Remus. What else do you want me to do?"

She turned away from him, unable to let him see the tears in her eyes, "If you don't know, I shan't tell you." Again diligent, she lifted his hands and swore. Looking up at him, she gaped in horror, "Look at this. How could you do this to yourself? You stupid oaf!"

Mars knew of nothing to say, so he said nothing at all. As she finished and straightened, he grabbed her wrist and begged, "Rhea, stay with me. Please."

Pulling her wrist from his grasp, she turned away and said, "Remus is waiting for me. I promised him I'd stay with him tonight. Good night, John."

As she left, for the first time in his life, Mars felt a pang of envy for his son, and most especially for the boy's welcome place in Rhea's arms. The cold use of the first name he so feverishly detested shot through his beaten soul, and he was left far too prone to retaliate. He watched her disappear, his body ripping itself internally, violently, and helplessly. He didn't see as she hugged Remus to her, crying helplessly as the young boy attempted to console her. And he didn't see the longing in Remus' child's eyes as he nestled into the sleeping Rhea's arms and murmured, "Don't cry Mum. I love you."

…

………

…

_Up Next: Mothers and revelations_


	5. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV**_

...

.........

...

Rhea stood at the edge of the playground, watching Remus as he ran around and played. She felt happier than she had in weeks, seeing him running and playing like a boy of five should, and she wished that it would never end, that the full moon would never come. She heard their yells, their cries, their shrieks, but it seemed trivial to the glorious sound of Remus' laughter. He meant more to her than anything ever had, and a bond deeper than liking, or even love, gripped her. Yet it seemed as though everything had slowed as he fell and began to roll downwards. With a speed she had never possessed, Rhea tore across the grass and caught the boy in her arms, holding him to her and saying, "Oh, God, Remus. Are you okay baby?"

A single tear fell from the corners of his silver-grey eyes, but he forced a nod and a smile, "I'm fine Rhea. Can I still play?"

Smiling despite her mad shaking and the hand that clenched her heart, she kissed him and said, "Of course darling. Oh, my baby, you scared me. Be careful my baby, but have fun. I'm watching you."

Remus beamed at her, and kissed her before scampering off to play. Pressing a hand to her heart, Rhea went and sat again, wondering how the hours passed so easily when all she was doing was watching him. Looking down at her watch, she jumped when she saw it was nearly six. Standing, she called, "Remus! Come on, time to go home. You're father will be waiting."

The boy hadn't heard her, but another little boy had, and he called to Remus, "Hey, Remus. Your Mum's calling you. She said you have to go home now."

Amidst the grumbles of the playing boys, Remus ran up to her and catapulted into her arms, crying, "Mum! Let's go home." Rhea, resting him lightly on her hip, walked off laughing. As the playground and the boys faded away Remus asked curiously, looking up anxiously at her, "You don't mind, do you? That I called you Mum?"

Turning to him in shock, Rhea shook her head. "Oh, God, no. No, my baby. I love it, and I love you."

Satisfied now, and immensely pleased, Remus placed his head on her shoulder and smiled, "Good. Because I love you too."

Rhea Laurenzia felt a tug deep within her, and love unlike anything she had ever imagined swept over her. Hugging Remus fiercely, she said, "Oh, God, Remus. My baby."

He liked the sound of it. Calling her 'mum', and being called 'my baby' by her. He didn't like the tears that glistened in her eyes, but she was smiling, so it was okay, for now. And still, ever the curious five year old, he asked, "Why don't you marry Dad? You like him, don't you? And you like me."

Pressing a cheek to his hair, Rhea shook her head, "It's not that simple Remus. I love you, and your father. But he doesn't love me, and I won't marry a man who doesn't love me. Besides, he's never asked."

Understanding her feeling of being rejected better than a five year old should, Remus' eyes narrowed. His mind flew, plotting intricate details of how to get his father to either fall in love with Rhea or to ask her to marry him anyway. Still, he couldn't help but respond in his own childish manner, his question filled with an innocence that made Rhea melt, "But I love you Mum. Would you marry us, for me?"

"Oh, my baby, I'd do anything for you. Always. No matter what. You're my baby now."

Even though she hadn't said she would marry them, as he'd hoped, he felt a twinge of supreme delight as she called him her baby. If he was her baby it wouldn't matter _too_ much, if she married his father or not. Still, he wanted to cement her place, and he ran outside and grabbed a rose, yelping as he pricked himself on a thorn. Ripping it off anyway, he ran back inside and handed it to her, saying, "It's pretty, but not as pretty as you. But be careful, it bites."

She laughed, delighted at him. Placing the rose on the side, she knelt before him and asked, "Did it bite you baby?" As he nodded she pouted and took his hand. She saw the little mark left by the thorn and brought his hand to her mouth, kissing it and asking, her voice saccharine sweet, and sincere, "There. Does that feel better?"

Thrilled that she was treating him like a baby, Remus nodded and kissed her, saying, "Dad's in there. I can hear him. Are you going to go now?"

"Yes," she said with a smile, "I still have some things I need to do. But I'll see you tomorrow darling."

Remus nodded and watched as she left. The moment she was gone Remus looked at where the rose he had given her had been, and he laughed and danced into his father's arms. Mars Lupin looked down at his elated son with a raised eyebrow, wondering what sort of five year old dream-come-true had sent his baby boy to cloud nine. "Dad?" Remus asked, hours later, his eyes boring into his father. "Why can't Rhea stay with us, here?"

Confused as to where that question came from, Mars looked at his son with a raised eyebrow and demanded, "Where in the name of Merlin did you think up a question like that? You spent the whole day with her already today. She has her own house Remus, she can't be here _all_ the time. How do you know she's not married?"

Snorting, Remus found his father's attempt to scare him were pitiful, "She's not. We'd have seen her husband by now anyway. And she said she wasn't married when I asked her _months_ ago. She stays here most of the time, and at night too sometimes. Why can't she just stay here?"

"It's not that simple Remus," Mars sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it to the boy who was wriggling in his arms. "If you live with a person, especially if there's a kid like you involved, you're supposed to be married. I can't just _marry_ Rhea."

"Why not?" Remus demanded, feeling a sort of cocky confidence at the realization that the conversation was going exactly where he wanted. "You like her, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Mars exclaimed, staring at his son in surprise. "But I like Mrs. Potter too, does that mean I should marry her?"

Laughing, Remus shook his head, "No, that's silly." Still, he looked levelly at his father and said, his voice coming out smaller than he had thought it would, "But I want a mum; I want Rhea to be my mum."

Something jerked in him and he held his son to him, saying gently, "I know Remus, I know. Merlin, I'm sorry. I can't just expect her to marry me because of us."

Burying his face in his father's shoulder, Remus begged, "Why not? She said she loved me. And I love her too, Dad. Don't you love Rhea?"

Mars felt as thought he had been punched in the gut and the breath whooshed out of his body as he placed the boy on the counter. "Remus," he began, not knowing where to start or what to say, "love is a very strong emotion. It has the ability to hurt people very badly or make them very happy. Rhea's her own woman, she may love you, but I'm a different story to her."

Punching his dad in the chest as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard at all, Remus said softly, "Is that why she got all sad when she said she loved me? And you're wrong Dad. She said she loved you, and she looked like she was going to cry when she said it. Why don't you love her? You could marry her and make everything all better."

Feeling as though his son had just turned him inside out, Mars stared blindly, absorbing the fact that she had said she loved him. Did he love her? He buried his face in Remus' shirt and stood there, completely at a loss of what to do, feeling as though his world had just crashed around him. He could feel Remus patting his head reassuringly, but there was no laughter at his son's seriousness this time, not when he could hardly think. Looking at his father, Remus understood slightly what Mars had meant, saying that love could hurt people. Unsure of what to say now, Remus began, "I asked her to marry you, Dad. And she got all sad and said she shan't marry someone who doesn't love her. But you love her, don't you?"

"Dear Merlin," Mars managed, wondering how the wave of emotion could have swamped him so suddenly, "I think I do. Merlin, I do."

Remus laughed, happy now, and bounced as he took his father's hands, "Then can you marry her? Please?"

Seeing his anxiety, Mars managed a soft smile and said, "Well, I have to ask her first. I can't just marry her. She has to say yes too."

"It'll make her happy," Remus declared. "She looked like she was going to cry, and then I said I loved her and she got happy. So she'll be happy if you tell her, right?"

Then everything clicked and Mars remembered the words of weeks ago vividly, much too vividly for his liking. _I've done everything I know how to do to tell you that you mean something here_, he had said. _What else do you want me to do?_ Now he remembered her reply, and the trace of tears with it, and he cursed himself. _If you don't know, I shan't tell you._ He turned to Remus and said softly, "Yes, I think she will."

The two smiled, their own private secret between them, and Remus ran into the living room. Mars leaned against the wall for a moment, wondering if his son had perhaps had that planned all along. However, he forgot to think about that and he ran into the living room as Remus called, "Dad! Miss Eli's here!"

Elizabeth Potter's head was in the fireplace, and her eyes were worried. "John Mars Lupin! Is Rhea here?"

"No," Mars began, feeling his stomach drop and his gut begin to twist, "she left hours ago."

"Dammit," she said fiercely, before looking apologetically at Remus. "Sorry, darling. Do you have any idea where she'd be? She's not at her house or at the clinic. And nobody at the clinic had any idea where she could be."

Mars shook his head, the colour draining from his face. Then he heard the crash of thunder outside and he jumped. Remus' voice was scared as well, but it presented an option the other two hadn't considered, "Maybe she got stuck outside?"

Elizabeth disappeared for a moment, before coming through the fireplace with two mirrors in her hand. "Here," she said, shoving one at Mars. "Let's go look for her. Remus, you stay here. If you find her, just say my name and the mirror will show me. I'll do the same if I find her."

Taking it silently, he nodded. She disapparated and he flew out the door, leaving it to slam shut with a bang that made Remus jump. Panic welled within him, and for a moment he wondered what would happen if she was hurt. Unable to bear even thinking about it, Mars shoved the thought aside and said, "Dammit, Rhea, where are you? Where would you be?"

Without any reason as to why, everything suddenly fell into place. He knew where she would be with a certainty that surprised him. Pulling out the mirror, he called, "Eli!" Her face swam before him and he shook his head, "I know where she is. I'm sure of it. You go home. What do you want me to do with your mirror?"

"Just give it back later," Eli snapped, brushing her wild hair, now plastered wet against her face, away from her eyes. "And, Mars, please, don't be a fool."

Smiling, Mars said softly, "I was. I think I'm over that stage."

Eli smiled and was gone and Mars left, shoving the mirror back into his pocket as he stepped through the gardens. They had been here together before, on his birthday. He found her and felt his heart wrench out of his chest. She sat, ramrod straight, and her hair was down, looking black in its wetness as it was plastered to her back. Her face was wet and Mars wondered if it was tears or rain that had initially rolled over her cheeks. Stepping towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Rhea?"

In response she closed her eyes, the only outward sign that she had heard him. Easily he stepped around the stone bench and knelt before her. From close he could see the tears that fell from her eyes and he winced. Her hands were clenched in her lap, and he took them, easing them from their fists and bringing them to his lips. His voice was soft, gentle as he begged, "Rhea, please. Listen to me."

"No!" she cried, pushing away from him and turning away. Her shoulders shook slightly now, and he came closer to her, feeling something break in him as she lashed out at him and yelled, "Leave me be! I shan't listen to you any longer! Leave me be!"

He watched as she began to crumble, and easily he scooped her into his arms. He held her to him and pressed his face into her wet hair, saying, "Please, Rhea. Merlin, I'm a fool. I was such a dammed fool. Please, dear Merlin Rhea, you have to listen to me, just this once. Please."

He knew she was hurting even as she nodded against his chest and curled her fingers into his arms. Tilting her head up so she faced him, he said, "I love you." Her mouth opened, to retaliate, and he placed a finger over her lips, quickly, "Please, Rhea. You have no idea how hard this is for me. Don't make it harder. I didn't understand, not until tonight. I'm in love with you Rhea. I want you with me. I want to wake and see you next to me and I want my son to climb into a bed with two parents when he has a nightmare. Remus loves you, and dammit, so do I. Words don't come easily to me Rhea, and Merlin, this is the most difficult thing I've ever done in my life. Remus could say it better than I can, but it doesn't matter. As long as you're here nothing matters. Please, Rhea, stay."

Tears shone in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. There was no music, no poetry, no flowers, no candles, nothing that could have remotely hinted to romance, but it didn't matter. She was in his arms, and she was shaking like mad. A weight lifted from his chest as she nodded slowly, and he tilted her head up again, kissing her gently. She was shivering, he realized, and he cursed himself for a moment. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to safety, not letting go of her until he stepped into his house. Remus was sitting, wide eyed, and he jumped and ran to her, throwing himself in her arms. He saw the light in her eyes and he looked up, approvingly, at his father, who smiled and nodded. His voice was soft, filled with boyish innocence, "Will you marry us? And be my mum?"

She engulfed him in her arms, pressing kisses to his hair, and she nodded, "Yes, yes, I will. I will."

Mars looked at her and scooped her up, ignoring the fact that Remus squealed and clung to her. "You're soaked to the bone," he said. "I'll take you upstairs and you'll take a warm bath, and then put some warm clothes on."

Rhea nodded meekly, something she rarely did, and Remus jumped down, saying, "I already took a bath! And Dad, you're just as wet as she is!"

"I'll be taking a warm bath too then," Mars said simply, smiling as Rhea looked up at him with wide eyes. He set her down and watched as she scurried into his bathroom. Pulling out dry clothes for them both, he smiled and stepped in after her. She had lain in his tub, up to her neck in water, a small layer of bubbles hiding her from view. Eyes wide, she stared at him as he knelt beside her and kissed her. "You're warm now. And you smell good."

Lifting an arm out of the tub, she brushed his wet hair back and said, "You're going to get sick if you don't warm up."

Smiling, Mars stepped into the tub with her, lowering himself down despite her eyes, huge in her face. He kissed her gently and waited for her arms to wrap around his neck, which they did, and he said gently, "I know. My Rhea."

Rhea's eyes fell closed and she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close.

"You have a huge tub," she said, stroking his hair away from his face. "And I'll never be able to look at taking a bath the same way again."

Mars smiled at her and said, "I meant to do that. And yes, I know I have a huge tub. It's one of the small luxuries of this house."

Laughing, she stood and wrapped herself in a towel, saying, "You're going to shrivel up if you stay in there any longer. I'm going to bed."

He watched for a moment as she dried herself and left, and then he leapt after her. As he walked into the bedroom he saw her sitting on his bed, the towel still wrapped firmly around her. She looked appraisingly at him as he dropped his own towel and stepped towards her. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "John, this is entirely inappropriate."

Forgetting about the clothes on the bed, he climbed in after her and said, "I don't care Rhea. Say my name again, and say it _right_ this time, you stubborn witch."

She smiled as she obliged and they made use of the large bed. And after they fell asleep, Remus peered into the room and smiled. His small feet padding lightly, he ran back to his bed and fell asleep, perfectly content that he had once again triumphed. And the little smirk would stay on his face long enough for both Rhea and Mars to wonder if he hadn't planned it all out himself.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Mythology, family and the future_


	6. Chapter V

_**Chapter V**_

…

…

…

Rhea shoved the magazine aside and looked up at him helplessly, pleading, "Do we really have to do this?"

Teasing her, he kneaded her shoulders and said, "What, getting cold feet now? You were excited yesterday. What happened?"

"Mars, look at this," she said, holding up a letter. "I got it this morning. I didn't throw it out because I thought Remus might see it."

One hand still on her shoulder, he scanned the letter. With every word his eyes darkened and his grip on her shoulder tightened. _You shameless hussy_, it read, _have you no shame? Hooking an older man for his money. An older man with a child at that! Have you no heart. If you have any decency at all you'll back out now and save them you._ He looked down at her, shocked to think she would pay attention to the stupid and fanatic words of someone who was too much a coward to even sign their name. His face contorted in disgust, he burnt the letter to a crisp, watching the hideous words disappear. Turning to her, he demanded, "You didn't believe that, did you? Please say you didn't listen to a word of that."

"No," she exclaimed, shocked, "of course not! But it made me think, _John_."

"If thinking makes you question whether or not you're doing the right thing, then stop thinking. It's a dangerous habit at its best. Besides, you didn't hook me, I hooked you. I'm the shameless one with no consideration for my son. You're the helpless victim of my wiles. And if you call me _John_ one more bloody time, I'll –"

Laughing, she gripped his hand and smiled up at him. "Alright, I give up, _Mars_. You shameless hussy, seducing a younger woman with no means of self defence against your advances."

Mars bent and kissed her, laughing, "Exactly."

They were still kissing when Remus walked in. Easily accustomed to that sort of behaviour, he rolled his eyes and said, "Mum, there's an owl for you. It's squishy."

Snorting at the thought of a squishy letter, Mars watched as she took the letter and opened it slowly. Her nose wrinkled and she sniffed it before standing and following Mars' example of setting it on fire. "Undiluted bubotuber pus," she explained. "Remus, don't you dare start lighting things on fire."

Remus laughed and said, "I'm going outside Mum. Okay?"

Chuckling, Rhea bent and kissed him, nodding and shooing him out. She straightened and laughed when Mars leaned towards her, pinning her against the wall. His voice was hoarse and throaty, "Where were we? Right about here, I think."

He kissed her again and she laughed. As his hands went to pull her hair out of its knot she pulled back and said, "Alright, I know what you're trying to do. Not now Mars."

"Then when?" Mars whined, tugging at her ponytail to loosen it. "We're going to your parents' house today, and I certainly can't then; we'll be sharing a room with Remus."

"Oh honestly," she said, poking him in the stomach and grinning as he grunted and pulled away. "You're named after the god of war, the least you can do it show a little strength."

"Says the woman who insists on calling me that _infernal_ name my mother picked out," Mars scoffed, sniffing the air loftily. "Besides, I highly doubt Mars _ever_ had to practice self-control," he laughed, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He trailed kisses along her cheek and stopped to whisper something in her ear.

Eyes going wide, Rhea froze and gasped, "Oh! Well, then. Mars! I guess so, alright."

With a quick laugh of triumph, Mars kissed her, again and again and again until they had both forgotten about decency and conduct.

- 05 – 05 – 05 – 05 – 05 -

A cry tore from Rhea's throat and she flung herself into her father's arms, laughing and exclaiming happy expressions in Italian. Mars smiled, and wondered if her father knew how Italian he looked. He was not the protective father Mars had prepared for as he came and clasped the man on the shoulder, hoisting Remus up into grandfather-ly arms, "So, you're the two my daughter's been gushing about for months. And you're the little wolf-boy, aren't you?"

Remus wasn't sure how the old man meant it, for it sounded nice, but he had no pleasant memories in association with his wolf counterpart. The old man saw this, and Mars' tense form, and laughed, "I Roman! The father of my city was raised by wolf! Rhea did no tell you?"

Eyes going wide, Mars shook his head. Rhea laughed and took Remus, waltzing inside the house as her father slapped himself on the chest and declared, "Then Paulo Laurenzia tell you! Ah, mi, Rhea, you leave me alone. I now going to be the last Laurenzia in England!"

Laughing, Rhea said, "Oh stop complaining Papa. You're getting a grandson."

"Is that rascal worth taking my daughter?" Paulo roared. Remus, eyes wide, stared as the man knelt before him. For a moment they were caught in a battle of staring before the Italian man scooped the terrified boy up into his arms and laughed. "Alright, alright! I no complain anymore! But I keep him!"

"Papa," Rhea warned, taking Remus from him and beckoning Mars inside. It was small house, but enough for an old man and his wife. "You can come borrow him from time to time, but that's it. He's my little boy."

Roaring with laughter as he sat and pulled Remus onto his lap. "You, Rhea, nothing like your mama. She want a baby girl, a baby girl that go leave me. You, Remus, tell me why her mama want a girl?"

Shrugging, Remus said cautiously, "So Rhea can be my mum?"

Mars chuckled as Rhea's father laughed and tipped Remus over the side of the chair. The little boy laughed, screamed, and squirmed as he was held upside down. Sighing, Rhea went and scooped him out of her father's clutches, saying, "Papa, he's going to spill his lunch everywhere if you do that."

Winking at his daughter, he laughed, "Then we fill him back up! It's easy!"

Rhea sat, placing tea before her father and Mars, and she asked lightly, Remus on her lap, "How's Mum?"

"She visits her Irish friend. She asked me come too, but I say no. English more than enough for me, no Irish. Much too much for Italian in England." Mars laughed as Rhea rolled her eyes. The old man's attention turned to him and he said, "You. You're named after my people's god of war. And your son is a legend to me and my fellow Romans. You seduced my daughter?"

Rhea flushed and cried, "Papa! What kind of a question is that?"

Waving her off, he looked at Mars. "The same one your grandfather asked me when I go with your Mama to his house. Then I told him I did and he made me marry her. But this one's already marrying you, so he's safe."

Laughing, Mars asked, "What if I said she was the one doing the seducing?"

Eyes going wide, Rhea exclaimed in indignation and her father laughed, a rich booming laugh that made Remus smile. "If you say that I say you lie," Paulo said. "Rhea has no need to seduce anyone, just look at her. She _my_ daughter! Besides, I see the way you look at her. I Roman, and Romans are no fools."

"I'm sure Papa," Rhea said dryly. "You're just an arrogant old windbag."

Patting her on the head as though she had just made a terrible mistake, Paulo asked, "Does she do that to you too?"

Mars nodded and said, "Of course, that's why I like her. She's maddening."

"You stupid git," Rhea sighed helplessly, standing and leaving Remus alone on the chair.

Paulo sent Mars a pointed look and said, "She must really like you, if she insults you like that. If she does things just to get on your nerves, then she loves you. Now sit. Rhea, you go away, I tell a story now. I tell them of Romulus and Remus and my city."

"Were they brothers?" Remus asked, his eyes wide with anticipation, eager for knowledge and adventure.

"Twins," Paulo said, eyeing the young boy with the same affection and laughter of any story-telling grandfather, "born in Alba Longa, by the river Tiber. My family is from there, and they're in this story. But the story does no start with the boys, it starts with their mama and grandpapa."

"Was their grandfather a king?" the young boy asked, hungry for more than Paulo would give in a mere introduction.

Laughing, Paulo shook his head and said, "Wait, Remus, wait. He was a king, Numitor, a great man. But his brother, Amulius, was no so nice. He took over and sent Numitor into exile from his own kingdom."

"That's not nice!" Remus declared, shocked that someone would do that to his own brother, even if only in legend.

"Oh," Paulo sighed, smiling at the boy's morality so young, "there's more, much more. He took Numitor's daughter, his niece, and forced her become, Rhea, what do they call it here?"

"A Vestal Virgin," Rhea said easily, re-entering the room and explaining as she saw the confusion on both Mars and Remus' faces, "a priestess of the old Roman goddess Vesta. They weren't allowed to marry or have children and were supposed to devote their life to their goddess."

Shocked that she knew so much, so easily, Mars listened, feeling the colour drain from his face as Paulo nodded approvingly. "Good, good. You get better Rhea. Now, Numitor's daughter a great and beautiful woman. Her name's Rhea Silvia. I named my daughter after her."

Mars looked up at where Rhea stood, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and he wondered if she remembered that his fist wife was named Sylvia. Shrugging it aside, and saying it meant nothing, he listened as Remus asked, "She was Romulus and Remus' mum, wasn't she? But how, if she couldn't have any kids?"

"Bright boy," Paulo declared, tapping Remus on the head lightly, "now listen and I tell you. One day Mars, the great god of war, fell deeply in love with her. Nobody knows exactly what happened, but Rhea Silvia gave birth to twin boys."

"Romulus and Remus!" Remus cried out, bouncing in his chair. Then he stopped and asked, his mind spinning as the wheels turned behind his silvery eyes, "But she wasn't allowed to have kids. What happened?"

"Amulius was angry, and scared. He was afraid the boys would grow up and take back the throne of Alba Longa. He ordered his servant to throw the two babies in the river. He did, but with the cradle so the twins floated down the river, perfectly safe, though scared."

Scrunching up his face, the young boy declared, "Well, I'd be too if I was in a basket in a river all by myself. What happened? They couldn't eat in a cradle."

"Ha!" Paulo exclaimed, slapping his knee in triumph. "You _are_ a bright boy. That is where the miracle is. The cradle hit the side of the river, and a she-wolf found the babies."

Cutting in quickly, Rhea spoke, "The wolf was scared to the god Mars, and as his sons, the boys were safe." Sitting on the couch beside Remus, she said softly, "The she-wolf nursed the boys as if they were her own cubs until a shepherd came and found them. The shepherd took the boys back home with him to his wife, and they raised the two as their own."

"That's my family!" Paulo declared, slapping his broad chest with pride. "The shepherd name Faustulus Laurenzia, and his wife was Larentia. I from the line of that shepherd, in Rome many generations! Good family."

Mars chuckled, though he felt out of breath and dizzy. Seeing this, Rhea helped him to his feet and led him into the kitchen, listening as her father continued on. "Romulus and Remus grow big. One day they leave the fields and Remus fight with another shepherd. They take him to the man who that shepherd served as a prisoner. The man questioned him, long and hard, and realized that this boy was no shepherd, this boy was his grandson!"

"It was Numitor!" Remus yelled, clapping his hands in triumph that his namesake had escaped punishment yet again.

"Yes," Paulo smiled, "it was Numitor. He get Romulus and Remus and tell them the story of what happened to him and their mama at Alba Longa. The boys not happy, not at all, and they go to Alba Longa and defeat their mama's uncle Amulius. Their grandpapa go back as king of Alba Longa again, and they live with their mama and grandpapa in Alba Longa, happy. But they miss the country, and they decide to leave and build a town of their own by the river Tiber, where the she-wolf had nursed them and saved their lives."

"That's Rome, isn't it?" Remus asked, beginning to become skilled at the art of guessing where the story was going.

"Not yet," Paulo warned, "there's more yet Remus. The two boys argue, like all brothers do, and they start _two_ cities, one on Palatine Hill, where Romulus was, and one on Capitoline Hill. Now, Remus was a bit of a troublemaker, a prankster as it called here. And Romulus was a bit selfish, so they argued even after that."

Remus nodded, awaiting more, and Paulo sat silent for a moment, thinking of how to tell the ending without changing it and without telling it. Finally he smiled at the young boy and began anew, "Remus, being a prankster, teased Romulus about the walls of the city on Palatine Hill. He jumped over them too."

"He jumped over a wall?" Remus said, eyes wide. Nothing in the little boy's imagination could have anticipated his namesake jumping over the walls to guard a city.

Grinning at the boy's awe, Paulo nodded, "He did. And Romulus got angry. And, like all brothers will do, they fought about it. Romulus, being the meaner and fiercer of the two, won. They made the two cities one city and named it Roma after Romulus."

"Why not after Remus?" Remus asked, truly curious as to why they would credit the city to only one of the two brothers.

"Because, Remus," Paulo explained carefully, "Remus was the more forgiving of the two. He did not want to hurt his brother's feelings. So he said nothing when they named it after Romulus."

Remus laughed, pleased with this explanation, completely unknowing of the cup Rhea smashed in the kitchen. "Dammit," she swore, her eyes hard. "Tell him the story for God's sake Papa!"

"What happened?" Mars asked, taking a step over to her.

Looking up at him with haunted eyes, Rhea's head fell away from him as she said, "Remus jumped over the walls, taunting Romulus. It was a game. But Romulus got angry and killed Remus. He took the city on Capitoline Hill and merged it with his own. He named it Roma, and when the brigands and outlaws who settled there had no wives, he went to the Sabine tribe, lured the men away, and stole the Sabine women. The _Rape of the Sabine women_, it was a centrepiece for artists for centuries."

Numbed in shocked, Mars said weakly, "He killed Remus?"

She nodded, turning completely away from him as she managed, "He killed his own brother. When Papa first told me the story I said that he shouldn't have become king because that's not nice. So he stopped telling me that part of the story, and only told me up until they took back Alba Longa from Amulius. I'd forgotten that part completely."

"Is it just coincidence, then," Mars asked, turning her so that she faced him again and he saw the shine glossing her eyes, "that you're named after their mother, and I after their father, and that my son is a werewolf? Or that Remus' mother's name was Sylvia? Or that your last name's the name of his adoptive mother?"

Having forgotten that detail, Rhea's eyes went wide and she looked up at him. For a moment she stared at him before burying her face in his chest and saying, "I hope so. Oh, God, Mars, I hope so. I shan't have a child, unless it's a girl. I shan't jeopardize him like that. I love him too much to."

Mars hadn't thought of it that way, and he realized instantly that she had thought he was accusing her. Wincing, he pressed kisses to her hair and said, "Hush, Rhea, it's okay. I know, I know you would never do anything like that. Don't worry, he's safe. He's not going to build any cities, or taunt people because of the walls of theirs. And even if he does, my name's _John_, remember? He'll be safe. Hush, Rhea, please. Look at me; it's okay. I love you Rhea."

Tilting her head up, he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her, smiling gently. It was gentle, pleading, loving, and Rhea clung to it because it was what she so desperately needed. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his hand fisted in her hair, the other at her hip as he pinned her against the wall. And, of course, like it always happens when they least want company, Paulo stepped in with Remus. Instantly the man's hand went over the boy's eyes, and over his own, and he said, "Alright, Remus, we go outside. Maybe they want make a sister for you."

Mars had broken away the moment he heard Paulo's voice, and he tensed as he felt Rhea's head fall onto his shoulder. But, as he heard her laugh he relaxed and asked, "What's so funny?"

Shaking, her head, she pulled him back towards her and said, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she pressed herself against him, "Only that Papa wants us to make a baby on his kitchen floor. He wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. And that you _finally_ admitted that your given name is John, you silly, stubborn, infernal creature of a man."

"Oh," Mars said, eyes wide, completely ignoring the second bit of her tirade. However, he forgot his embarrassment within seconds and reached for her bottom, pulling her up to meet him. Eyes gleaming with a glint that made Rhea flush to think she was in her parents' house, he said, "Well, then. That's one request I don't mind listening to. Especially if you drop the bloody name issue."

"Dear Lord," Rhea said later, sitting on bed she was sharing with Mars and Remus, "what on earth did we do?"

"I don't know what you did," Mars replied lightly, tossing a brilliant smile her way, "but I made love to my fiancée in her parents' kitchen with the her father outside the door. And I'm not complaining either."

"Mars!" Rhea shrieked, pegging him with the pillow she had been holding. She jumped on him, smacking him playfully as he laughed. "That was completely uncalled for! Now get dressed, Papa wants to take us to dinner!"

Still laughing, Mars got dressed easily, smiling at the gorgeous Italian woman on the bed before him. Lifting her into his arms, he walked down the stairs and laughed as Paulo shook his head and threw himself back in his chair "I give up!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he looked over at Remus. "Take her! I can no carry her no more! Get out! Get out and take me daughter with you!"

He burst into Italian, shaking his head as Rhea laughed and placed her head on Mars' shoulder. "Ignore him," she said lightly, "he's just sore that you're stronger than he is. And that you can show off while he can't. Papa, enough."

Turning to her, Paulo shook his fist and began in Italian. Mars placed her on the ground and smiled as she walked over to the father, ruffled his hair, and picked Remus up easily. Standing up, Paulo grunted, "That one I can pick up too! That no show off! Come, I take you to dinner! You, no kiss my daughter at dinner table!"

Laughing, Mars followed his soon to be father-in-law out the door, smiling as Rhea came and wrapped her arm around his waist, Remus on her hip. He could do this, especially if he could get to her stop calling him that bloody _infernal_ first name of his. The trials of a werewolf son, the temper of a Roman goddess, the ever-presence of affectionate in-laws, all stood ahead of the man. Stubborn, arrogant, and unalterably right, Mars Lupin took one look at the woman, at his child, before him and smiled. And decided. Life would be good.

…

…

…

_Up Next: A Note from the Author and a Preview for next time_


End file.
